Lola's Adventure story
by Chazzy x
Summary: This is about a young girl that goes of to neverland with peter and tink and meets friends love and experinces things you could only imagion.
1. Chapter 1

**Part of a fairytale**

**I do not own peter pan or the lost boys**

By Chazzy x 

**Fantasy/romance**

Chapter one: off to neverland 

_Lola sat in her room looking down on an old dusty photo of her auntie, a single tear came to her face as she remembered all of the fun memories they had together they were like mother and daughter. Finally she put down the picture in its original place next to her on the bed side table and looked once more before opening the door of her bedroom to see if her parents were in there beds or at least occupied. Lola slowly creped back into her room and grabbed a bag witch was sitting loosely on her bed and walked over to the large window. There were vines on the wall of the house so she climbed down almost slipping next to the living room window where her father was reading a book._

_"Wow that was close," she whispered to herself and resumed climbing down the side of the house. Her feet hit the ground lightly and she ran down the path and out of the front gates._ _The streets of London were like a white blanket as it had been snowing non-stop all day. Lola's feet moved through the snow fast and stopped suddenly as she reached a snow-covered graveyard. Lola slowly walked around removing snow from tomb stones to see if she could find the right one then as she got to the middle of the graveyard there it was standing tall the grave of Wendy Darling. Lola's single tear formed again as she lay a rose and a picture just like the one she was looking at down next to it._

_"Happy new year auntie Wendy" said Lola as she turned and fled for her house._

_When she got there she noticed that her father were he was when she left so she climbed up the vines and noticed someone sitting on her bed._

_"Lola were on earth did you go," said her father furious_

_"Oh dad, uh.hi" said Lola_

_"Your grounded young lady" said her father he had black hair and his name was john Wendy's younger brother._

_" We will finish this discussion tomorrow get to bed now" he said walking to the door and as he walked out Lola shouted_

_" I'm not a young lady"_

_As she did so she collapsed onto her bed and faced the ceiling._

_Tap tap tap tap.._

_"What is that?" said Lola sitting upright and looking round her room. Her head followed the noise till it landed on the window "who's out there?" she said and a gust of wind and someone came fling in._

_" How did you, wait who are you?" said Lola shocked and confused._

_" Why peter pan of course," said peter_

_"Peter pan huh, who are you" she broke off as she new intently who he was looking for._

_"Wendy" said Peter_

_"Oh she doesn't live here anymore," said Lola knowing she will have to tell him sooner or later._

_"Well why don't you come to neverland" said Peter practical in her ear._

_"Oh I don't know" but as Lola said this she remembered the thing her father said and she wasn't ready to grow up._

_"You know what peter it would be fun" she said_

_" Woo hoo," said peter flying into the air grabbing tink and throwing fairy dust on her._

_" Just think happy thoughts"_

_" Wendy" thought Lola into herself and began to rise from the floor._

_"Come on," said peter taking her hand as they flow out the window and into the night sky._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review (next chap up tomorrow guy's) thanks

This is my first piece btw.

Love chazzy x


	2. Chapter 2

Lola's adventure story Chap 2: Neverland I do not own the Neverland characters 

**Fantasy/Romance**

By Chazzy x It was cold the night air hit her like a tone of bricks but flying was fun she felt it was natural to her and started flying with more confidence. "This is so fun peter" said Lola 

" You're a natural at this you sure you've never done this before" said peter watching her tumble and doing back flips in the air.

"No I've never had pixie dust," she said giggling.

"Oh ha ha very funny" said peter grinning

"Take hold of my ankle," he said holding out a dirty foot in her face.

Lola moved her head away and pushed his foot away from her

" I'd rather not," she said looking at him " I'll take your hand instead" as she said so she placed her hand in his. Peter just looked at it and gulped slowly "Hold on tight then"

"Here" peter began

"We" said Lola and peter grinned at her as she tided her grip on his hand

"GO" Shouted peter and with a blast they were on their way to neverland it was so intense at one point Lola could feel her hand slip away from peter only to be caught again by his hand. Suddenly the feeling of soaring stopped and they hand finally reached neverland the place of fairies mermaid's pirates and lost boys even Indians too.

"Come on lets meet the lost boys," said peter pulling at her hand but Lola pulled away and said

" Whose ship"

" Its huge" said Lola

"Hook," said peter in a deep hatred voice.

"My enemy" said peter

"Oh well I guess I will be staying away from there" said Lola staring down at and man with long black curls dripped in red.

"Oh no we will have an adventure and am sure he's in it" said peter grinning a mischief's grin.

" Yeah that's Going to be fun" said Lola a bit unsure but ready to take it on she looked back at the man on the deck but this time he was facing her looking right at her she wondered if he could se her she was a big distance away but as soon as she seen the huge canon next to him taking aim at her she shouted " peter Watch out"

Peter ducked as the first canon shot missed him the next was aimed at Lola but peter was quicker than her and the cannon ball he has swooped her up and dove into the tress of neverland forest. They landed next to a little tree it was quite fat and sturdy

"Where are we peter?" asked Lola

" Home" said peter

"Come meet the Lost Boys" he said taking her hand and walking over to the Tree but before that entered peter spoke once more

" Oh welcome to neverland" he said with a grin

" Yeah it was a great welcome" Lola said back as she slid down the tree enters after peter to meet the one and only lost boys.

Thanx people this is the second chap sorry it was a bit short but I have school in all but no worries next one is twice as long cya then

Review PLZ x


	3. Chapter 3

**Lola's adventure story**

**Chap 3**

**By chazzy xo.**

"LOST BOYS" shouted peter

As he walked over to a huge seat made out of tree parts and leaves the room was sort of oval shaped and very messy but she though hey lost boys what do you expect. Suddenly there was loud noises coming nearer and nearer. Then a bunch of boys came running into the room some no older or younger than Lola.

"Boys Lola Has come to be our new mother," said peter

"Mother" said Lola in a low voice hoping they did not hear her but they did

"Yeah you'll be the mother and I father, " said Peter

"Oh I suppose that would be alright, " said Lola smiling

"Yahhhhh" came all the lost boys

Lola smiled and signalled to peter to introduce her properly he made the boys form a line in front of him they lined up the line got smaller and smaller as he made them stand biggest to smallest

"Lola this is slightly," said Peter

"Hello Slightly" said Lola

"Nibs"

"Hi"

"I plan the battles," said Nibs

"Oh well that's cool" said Lola

"Curly" began Peter again

"Hi"

"Toddles"

"Hi Toddles" said Lola trying to hold back a fit of laughter

"And the twins" Peter said taking a breath of fresh air

"Mother" said Slightly

"Can we please do something"?

"I suppose but you will have to ask Peter" she quickly put in " And please call me Lola"

"Okay mo-Lola" said slightly turning to Peter"

"Can we go do something fun Peter" said Slightly

"Yeah Sure I was going to take Lola to meet the Indian's" replied Peter

"Go get ready" Said Peter to the lost boys who ran about and then into there rooms

" Indians are they nice Peter" asked Lola a bit unsure

"Yes Tiger lily will like to meet you"

"Tiger Lily, who is she" asked Lola

"She about your age, and is the chiefs daughter"

"I know you will get along great" said peter

"Isn't that right Tink" The tiny fairy just looked away and crossed her arms.

"Lost boys are you ready" shouted peter and the boys came running in

"Yeah Let's go," said Nibs

"Yeah hurry up," said slightly pushing Lola to the door

"Okay I'm going," she said laughing

" He just can't wait to se tiger lily, " said Nibs Curly and Peter

"Oh I see," said Lola grinning at him

"Shut up that's not why, I just I'm so bored" said slightly walking out the tree house entrance

"Right" said Peter as they walked out after him

"Come on boys we will fly" Said Peter

"Tink"

Tink went around everyone and blew pixie dust on them but didn't want to put it on Lola. Tink did like Lola but she knew Peter was warming to her witch she didn't like so much. They flew into the air and off to Tiger Lily's Village to join them for the mid summers nigh camp party.

"This is going to be so fun" said Lola smiling at Peter who smiled back but also took her hand witch surprised her but at the same time liked so the flew of hand in hand with the lost boys in front playing a game of flying tag soon Lola couldn't resist and she to join in on the fun so after so did peter

"Are we there yet" Asked nibs

"We will be there when we can see the village idiot," said slightly

Nibs jumped for slightly more like soared through the air and tackled him the both almost fell through the air and landed on the ground but they flew back up again this reminded Lola of her Brothers She had 3 one was just a baby though he was called Jamie the other two were called Steven and Mark.

"Almost there Lola" Said Peter flying higher into the warm blue sky

After a few seconds of flying Peter and the lost boys were startled by Lola's loud outburst

"I see the village, wow it's so big,"

"And that big fire its just. Wow" said Lola

"Come on Fallow Me," said Peter

They all flew down after peter and landed on the grass just as they landed a girl with long brown hair came out of a large tie-pie, she was wearing a dress with a strange pattern on it red blue brown so many colours it was much nicer than what Lola was wearing she was wearing cut jeans and a dirty top. The girl approached them but went straight to peter.

"Hi Peter," said Tiger Lily hugging him Lola felt werid when she did this she thought _Jealousy? _No No and brushed it to the side of her mind.

"Hi Tiger Lily" said Peter turning to Lola

"This is Lola, She has come to be our Mother"

"Hi" said Tiger Lily Cheerfully hugging Lola

"Hey, I love your dress so much," said Lola looking at her dress

"Really, thank you"

"Well your in luck, tonight it the mid summers night celebration" "And well all present need to were one of these" said Tiger Lily

"They do" Said Lola Happily

"They Do" said Peter and the lost boys together

"Oh, just girls of course" said Tiger Lily Laughing

"Although it would be funny to see them in dresses" said Lola now laughing with Tiger Lily

"Girls" said the lost boys as they walked of to talk to some Indians but then again the twins rushed about looking for food as always.

"Come on Lola I will find your Dress" Said Tiger Lily taking Lola's hand to walk off but she noticed peter following them to the tie-pie about to enter after them but she stopped him with her hand

"Girls only" Said Lily

Lola blushed as peter stared at her embraced

"We will be out soon, go have fun with the boys" said Lola

Peter walked off over to Slightly and Nibs Slightly completely ignored peter he was still staring at the tie-pie the girls entered Peter and nibs dragged Slightly to the other boys and they began playing a game of tang by this time the sun was fading away behind the never land mountains and darkness was falling it was now time to party.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
